<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Жертвоприношение by Lisaveta, WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741936">Жертвоприношение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta'>Lisaveta</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020'>WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Priest (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Предупреждения:</b> Можно найти признаки богохульства.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Жертвоприношение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Предупреждения:</b> Можно найти признаки богохульства.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Люди считают, что надо молиться перед едой, благодарить Бога за нее, как бы тяжело она им не далась, благодарить его за жизнь, за свет.</p><p>За его ненависть к ним — слабым, грешным, смертным.</p><p>Впервые почувствовав дикий, бесконечный и безбрежный голод, он и не вспомнил о молитве. Ему, дрожащему и слабому, принесли жертву, как когда-то язычники своим истуканам, ему отдали это теплое, живое, пульсирующее сладкой жижей. Он не молился, нет. Он вгрызся в хрупкое горло, больше портя и разрывая в клочья, чем действительно насыщаясь. Он облизывал куски мяса до тех пор, пока кровь не начала сворачиваться, а живое когда-то тело не стало напоминать кусок черствого хлеба. Выпустив его из рук, он какое-то время смотрел на это странное месиво вокруг: розоватые кости, красные кровь и плоть, белая кожа. Словно и не было это когда-то человеком. Только тогда он вскинул все еще голодные золотые глаза на пару фамильяров, что притащили жертву. Эти серые твари уже ничего не боялись: ни света, ни гнева своих хозяев, ничего в их мире не осталось. Но в тот момент они дрогнули. Они все поняли. Не им было уйти от бывшего пастыря. Швырнув в стену одного, он с той же легкостью, что и человека, разорвал второго, вскрыл грудную клетку запуская острые зубы сразу в сердце. Инстинкты медленно отступали перед разумом, и он изучал, пробовал, узнавал. Вкус, запах, и до какого момента после последнего удара сердца кровь все еще сладкая.</p><p>Он учился тому, что отняла у него Церковь.</p><p>Чувствовать.</p><p>Желать.</p><p>Наслаждаться.</p><p>Любить.</p><p>Впервые он чувствовал, что в нем нет греха. Что перед тем, как принять пищу, он не должен молиться и благодарить за нее Бога.</p><p>Бог принес ему жертву.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>